Fluoride
by Karisome Otome
Summary: Arthur bumps into Alfred after almost a year of avoiding him. AU, FrUK and USUK.


Fluoride

He felt that hand caressing his cheek, and it was odd. Not that Francis had never caressed him on the cheek - in fact, he'd touched much more than just his cheek - but it didn't feel like it normally did. It was too sudden, too public, too languid. Any other fellow student wouldn't see how this particular action was any different from the frenchmen's usual behavior, but Arthur knew him far too well to know that something was off.

Francis stared and he stared back. The older gave up first, moving his hand to Arthur's shoulder and his gaze to the street. "Where exactly is the _dentiste_?" At least his voice sounded like his usual self. Pointing at the general direction of the dentist, Arthur said that it was time for him to go.

"See you later, at Antonio's house. We should finish that assignment today, or else". Except that they most certainly will not finish it. He looked around to see if anyone was near, knowing that Francis was going to kiss him, but even though there were a few people in sight, he let himself be kissed. Not that he craved for that man's kisses, but Francis wasn't looking so great, and Arthur assumed it was better to let him do it.

It was short, moist and cold, and probably not one of the best kisses in history, but they parted anyway and started to walk away. Arthur couldn't hear the other man's footsteps after a while, and turned back to see him. He found a pair of blue eyes looking at him - Francis' eyes. He had a serious expression on his face, but in a second gave Arthur one of his best smiles, not leaving a single trace of whatever was on his face before. Arthur rolled his eyes and continued his path.

"Fucking french people". Not that he cared.

.

The taste of the fluoride gel was still in his mouth as he entered the convenience store. It was the closest store nearby and he wasn't going to arrive empty-handed at some one's house, so he thought of buying some beer or any other kind of alcohol there. Entering the shop, he thought he would see several things, such as candy, lottery tickets, newspapers and other goods in general. However, something he did not expect to see was Alfred buying condoms.

"Oh. Oh, hello, Alfred" he said quickly, and the taller man was looking at him. Arthur giggled a bit hysterically and cursed himself mentally for acting like a fool. Alfred didn't seem to notice, and smiled that annoying smile of his, that could light up a whole city or make someone fall in love.

"Arthur! Fancy seeing you here." Apparently he wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was buying what he was buying, given that he shook it on the air as he talked. Constantly. "Actually, fancy seeing you at all. Where have you been, huh?"

After some excuses to his said disappearance, even though the only one who had not seen Arthur in a while was Alfred, the latter asked what he was doing in this particular place. "I was at the dentist, you see. And I thought of buying something to drink with Francis and the others, so I came here and..."

"How's Francis?" Alfred asked absent-minded, looking at the shelves, and Arthur looked through the windowpane to see the street. Of course he would interrupt someone just like that. "He is alright, I guess".

"You guess? Isn't he your man?" Arthur couldn't see his face, but he could _hear_ his grin. Logically, he blushed. "He is not my man! And it's not like I'm his boyfriend". Which wasn't exactly a lie. He heard Alfred saying 'oh?' but didn't care to respond. He found a refrigerator with his eyes and walked towards that direction. Obviously, he was followed.

"What are you buying?" the younger man said, bringing along some junk food, a video game magazine and the pack of condoms.

"As if I would know, you didn't even give me enough time to look at the shelves".

"Now you can buy alcohol with you real ID, right?" As Alfred paused, Arthur met his gaze much to his own regret. Alfred seemed so defenceless, and that was just wrong. The other man continued, "so it's been that long".

_Now where the hell are you going with this? _Arthur turned his face to look at the beverages he didn't want to buy any longer. He picked a bottle of something, of anything. Alfred never stopped looking.

"You're all questions today". While Alfred did get caught off-guard by this statement, he still managed to smile one of _his_ smiles, not just an embarrassed one.

"Well, aren't we old friends catching up?"

"See what I'm talking about?"

The other laughed. "You're right".

"Old friends..." Arthur started without giving it another thought, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Old, distant friends". And then that annoyed feeling again.

"Let's... pay".

"Hm?"

"For the stuff".

They walked towards the cashier and Alfred used a credit card, which was new. Arthur bought gum to share with the guys at Antonio's and he offered a tutti frutti flavored one to Alfred.

"Aren't you going to have one yourself?" Asked the taller man, but still accepting what was being offered.

"As I said, I was at the dentist. I'm not allowed to eat or drink for the next... hour", he said after looking at the wristwatch.

They walked together for two minutes, maybe three, before Alfred stated they should part their ways. Arthur felt this was when he should say an awkward goodbye and forget this afternoon ever existed. But he also felt he should wait a few more minutes before doing so.

"You're probably wondering where I'm going, huh". Arthur would actually pay money to stop him from saying it_._ "No, I take that back. You probably don't give a damn. But do you want to know?"

Taken aback, he tried to read Alfred's countenance. Looking into his eyes made Arthur feel hurt and nostalgic, nostalgic for something that still remains. The words, however, made him furious. His voice did break a little, but he knew how to look calm. "Yes, I give a damn, and no, I don't want to know. Why are you acting so weird today?"

The reply wasn't immediate and it's tone was rather composed. "How would you know what's weird for me, and what's not? You don't know me. You chose not to know me".

"So you were expecting that we could still be friends after all that happened? That I would put on a mask and lie that much of a lie?"

"I wouldn't be lying..." Alfred said as if thinking out loud, and then added "but it's true that I still get uncomfortable around you, even now".

As if agreeing with the last part, Arthur chuckled.

"There are people waiting for you, I shouldn't keep you any longer. Even if it went the way it went, it was a nice talk". Alfred's way of talking may have changed, but he would always have the habit of showing too many teeth as he smiled.

"It surprises me as well, but I have to agree. I only felt like punching you a couple of times".

"I just hope it doesn't take a whole other year to hear from you again, haha!" There was almost no malice in his voice.

"I may not be ready to discuss the latest comic book news over a cup of tea yet, but it wouldn't be wrong to say hello in the corridors, I suppose".

Arthur thought those words tasted a little bit like hope, but maybe that was just the taste of the mint flavored fluoride gel messing with his tongue.

* * *

><p>This is unbeta'd and English is not my first language, so if you spot any errors please warn me.<p>

I found by accident the first half of this unfinished in my computer and thought what the hell. Even though it has an ending now, it doesn't feel like it's any less unfinished... I leave the rest to your imagination. I don't remember where I was going with this, since the document was last modified in 2009! I think I was aiming for a sad ending, but I just can't do that to my OTP. Anyway, happy holidays :3


End file.
